Tech Weapons Modifications
Crafting Modifications are modifications to items using crafting rules to make the items more unique, these item qualities can be added to any tech weapon. These modifications are all masterwork components of items. Each item quality modifies the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in some way. Whenever a craftsman creates a masterwork item, he may select any number of item qualities to add, each one modifying the cost and Craft DC of the masterwork component in turn. The chosen item qualities are imbued when the masterwork component is crafted. Some items follow a specific template that has one or more item qualities and special rules. Tech Weapon Qualities Collapsible Some weapons are designed to fold up or collapse into a smaller form for ease of transport and for hiding on ones person. A weapon crafted with this quality gains a +5 bonus to its sleight of hand checks to hide the weapon. The weapon cannot be used in its collapsed state howerver, it can be decollapsed as a move action. Restriction: 'none. '''Additional Cost '+500 gp; +8 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Electrified Weapons that are electrified have conductive materials with an electric current running through it. This makes the weapon do +2d6 additional electricity damage on a successful attack and on a critical hit it stuns the target for 1 round, but increases its energy consumption. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to physical melee weapons with a battery. '''Additional Cost '+5000 gp; +5 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. 'Consumption '''Increases its energy use by x2 I.E. 1 charge/ minute would become 2 charges/ minute. Expanded Magazine Weapons with a box magazine can be further improved by making the magazine well larger or the box magazine longer. This increases the weapons ammo capacity by 50%. '''Restriction '''May only be applied to Ballistic Firearms. '''Additional Cost '+1000 gp; +2 to Craft DC of masterwork Component. Heated Weapons that are heated have bright red blades and heat conductiong materials. This makes the weapon do +2d6 additional fire damage on a successful attack and on a critical hit it ignites the target, but increases its energy consumption. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to physical melee weapons with a battery. '''Additional Cost '+5000 gp; +5 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. 'Consumption '''Increases its energy use by x2 I.E. 1 charge/ minute would become 2 charges/ minute. Improved Energy Capacity By improving the energy efficency of the weapon and increasing the size of the battery or its internal matrix the weapon can hold more energy. Weapons with this quality gain a 100% increase in its energy capacity. '''Restriction '''May only be applied to weapons that use energy to function. '''Additional Cost '+10000 gp; +4 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component, and may be added multiple times, stacking the effects. Improved Energy Output By improving the energy threseholds of the weapon and strengthening its structure to allow higher energy the weapon can produce higher energy blasts. Weapons with this quality gain +1 additional damage dice of the same energy type as the base weapon. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to energy weapons. '''Additional Cost '+10000 gp; +4 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component, and may be added multiple times. Long Distance By improving the weapons barrel, rifling, and propellant, the weapon can fire projectiles further. Weapons with this quality gain a 100% increase to its range increment. 'Restriction '''May only be applied to Advanced ballistic firearms and Energy firearms. '''Additional Cost '+5,000 gp; +8 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component, and may only applied once per weapon. Mastercraft +1 By improving rifling, barrels, energy crystals, gas pistons, springs, or laser cutting the edge of the weapon, the weapon can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Weapons with this quality gain a +1 equpiment bonus to attack and damage. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+2000 gp; +10 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +2 (Superior) By improving rifling, barrels, energy crystals, gas pistons, springs, or laser cutting the edge of the weapon, the weapon can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Weapons with this quality gain a +2 equpiment bonus to attack and damage. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+8000 gp; +15 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +3 (Legendary) By improving rifling, barrels, energy crystals, gas pistons, springs, or laser cutting the edge of the weapon, the weapon can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Weapons with this quality gain a +3 equpiment bonus to attack and damage. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+18,000 gp; +20 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +4 (Epic) By improving rifling, barrels, energy crystals, gas pistons, springs, or laser cutting the edge of the weapon, the weapon can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Weapons with this quality gain a +4 equpiment bonus to attack and damage. Restriction May only be applied using a Military Lab. 'Additional Cost '+32,000 gp; +25 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component. Mastercraft +5 (Mythic) By improving rifling, barrels, energy crystals, gas pistons, springs, or laser cutting the edge of the weapon, the weapon can be made to be of better quality than its normal counterpart. Weapons with this quality gain a +5 equpiment bonus to attack and damage. Restriction 'May only be applied using a Military Lab. '''Additional Cost '+50,000 gp; +30 to Craft DC of Masterwork Component.